Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
is the thirty-third entry of the Super Sentai series. It premiered on February 15, 2009, the week following the finale of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and ended on February 7, 2010. It joined as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, and following Decade's finale it aired alongside . It incorporates elements from the drama genre and Japanese themes and aesthetics. The catchphrase for the series is .Toei's official site Its footage and storyline was used for the 2011/2012 American series Power Rangers Samurai. Plot For eighteen generations, samurai of the have suppressed the evil intentions of the Gedoshu, malevolent spirits that enter the world of the living from gaps between buildings and other structures. Now, Takeru Shiba, the youngest head of the Shiba Clan must gather his four in order to battle the Gedoshu under the revived Dokoku Chimatsuri as the Shinkengers. However, as they are joined by his childhood friend Genta, the vassals slowly learn that there's a reason for Takeru's behavior that sets him apart from his predecessors. Characters Shinkengers Allies Shiba Clan *Hikoma Kusakabe *Kuroko **Sakutaro Komatsu (7, 47) *Toshizo Tanba (44-49) *Heads of the Shiba House **Retsudo Shiba **Resshin Shiba **Iori Shiba **Sakuya Shiba **Yukiyasu Shiba **Koshinari Shiba **Atsuhide Shiba **Katsunoshin Shiba **Akitsugu Shiba **Aritsugu Shiba **Arishige Shiba **Morinobu Shiba **Seisuke Shiba **Akira Shiba **Koichiro Shiba **Yojiro Shiba **Masataka Shiba Other Allies *Takeru's father (1, 12, 46) *Ryuzaburo Ikenami (1) *Ryota (4) *Mitsuba Hanaori (6, 41) *Richard Brown (14) *Kurando Tani (21) *Jokan (23-24) *Hiro Sakakibara (32-33) *Toji Sakakibara (32-33) *Mamoru Shiraishi (34) *Kyoko Shiraishi (34) *Kaori Sawada (38) **Koichi Sawada (38) **Haruna (38) *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kamen Riders Gedoshu *Dokoku Chimatsuri *Shitari Honeno (1-Goseiger vs. Shinkenger/Gokaiger 40) *Dayuu Usukawa *Juzo Fuwa (7-47) *Kusare Gedoshu **Manpuku Aburame (The Fateful War) **Azemidoro (31) *Akumaro Sujigarano (27-43) *Buredoran of the Chimatsuri (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) *The Nanashi Company *Susukodama *Sakamata *Kirigami *Ayakashi **Kagekamuro (1) **Ootsumuji (2) **Rokuroneri (3) **Namiayashi (4) **Yanasudare (5) **Zuboshimeshi (6) **Yamiororo (7) **Hitomidama (9) **Okakurage (10) **Ushirobushi (11-12) **Nakinakite (13) **Hachouchin (14) **Narisumashi (15) **Marigomori (16) **Isagitsune (17) **Hyakuyappa (18) **Oinogare (19) **Utakasane (20) **Sasamatage (21) **Urawadachi (22) **Gozunagumo (23-24) **Yumebakura (25-26) **Abekonbe (27) **Dokurobou (29) **Kugutsukai (30) **Happouzu (32-33) **Futagawara (34) **Homurakogi (35) **Sogizarai (36) **Mochibetori (37) **Ikusazure (38) **Sunasusuri (41) **Tsubotoguro (42) **Yomotsugari (44-45) **Oborojime (46) *Demebakuto (Special Act) *Guromaguro (manga adaptation) *Madakodama (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Transformation Cellphone Sushi Changer * Secret Analysis Case Inromaru Multi-Use Devices * Secret Disks Sidearms and Individual Weapons * Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru for use with Secret Disks ** Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ** Water Arrow ** Heaven Fan ** Wood Spear ** Land Slicer ** Kyoryumaru * Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru Team Blaster * Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka (used individually) Mecha Origami System :Legend:◆ piloted mechs, ❖ aux mechs *Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh **SamuraiHaOh ***Shin Samurai Gattai DaiKai-ShinkenOh ****Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh *****Shishi Origami *****Ryuu Origami *****Kame Origami *****Kuma Origami *****Saru Origami ****Ebi Origami/Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Higashi/Nishi/Minami *** Ika Tenkuu Buster ****Samurai Gattai DaiTenku *****Kabuto Origami *****Kajiki Origami *****Tora Origami ****Ika Origami ***Ushi Origami/MouGyuuDaiOh **Kyoryu Origami *Secret Lantern Daigoyou Alternate Origami System *Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh **SamuraiHaOh *** Tenkuu ShinkenOh ****Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh *****Shishi Origami *****Ryuu Origami *****Kame Origami *****Kuma Origami *****Saru Origami ****Samurai Gattai DaiTenku *****Kabuto Origami *****Kajiki Origami *****Tora Origami *** Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Kita (Ika DaikaiOh) ****Ika Origami ****Ebi Origami/Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Higashi/Nishi/Minami ***Ushi Origami/MouGyuuDaiOh **Kyoryu Origami *Secret Lantern Daigoyou * Alternate Combination- Kabuto ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination- Kajiki ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination- Tora Origami * Alternate Combination- Tenkuu ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination- Ika ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination- Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Kita (Ika DaikaiOh) * Alternate Combination- Kyoryu Shinkenoh * Alternate Combination- Shinken DaiGoyou *''Alternate Combination'' - Samurai Formation 23 Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **In episodes 25 and 40, Romi Park appeared on screen as Usuyuki, Dayu's original human form. * : * : * : *Narrator, Sushi Changer, Inroumaru: Suit actors * Shinken Red: * Shinken Blue, Mougyudaioh: * Shinken Pink, Shinken Yellow (sub), Princess Shinken Red (sub), Dayu Usukawa (sub): * Shinken Pink (sub): * Shinken Green: * Shinken Yellow: * Shinken Gold, Daikaioh (sub): * Dokoku Chimatsuri, ShinkenOh, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh: * Dayu Usukawa, Princess Shinken Red: * Shitari of the Bones, Shinken Green (sub): * Juzo Fuwa, Akumaro Sujigarano, Shinken Red (sub), Shinken Blue (sub): * Secret Lantern Daigoyou: Songs ;Opening theme * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: YOFFY ** Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Oishi & Psychic Lover) ** Artist: Psychic Lover (Project.R) 侍戦隊シンケンジャー主題歌シングルCD【通常盤】|accessdate=2009-02-10}} ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Hideaki Takatori ** Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) ** Artist: Hideaki Takatori (Project.R) ** Instruments: ** Episodes: 1-20, 29-48 * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Hideaki Takatori ** Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) ** Artist: Shinkengers (Tori Matsuzaka, Hiroki Aiba, Rin Takanashi, Shogo Suzuki, Suzuka Morita, Keisuke Sohma) & Hideaki Takatori ** Episodes: 21-28 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Hideaki Takatori **Composition: IMAJO **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Episodes: 06, 27, 37 * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition: Hiroshi Takagi **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist Akira Kushida **Episodes: 04-06, 14, 19, 42 * **Lyrics: Yoffy **Composition: Hiroshi Takagi **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Yoffy **Episode: 19 * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: Chuumei Watanabe **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Episodes: 20, 22 * **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Takashi Matsubara (Project.R) **Episode: 29 * **Lyrics: Sato Hoshi **Composition & Arrangement: Tatsumi Yano **Artist: MoJo **Episodes: 35-37 Notes *The show's narrator is Hironori Miyata, the same narrator that appears in Hurricaneger]. *This is the first Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Super Sentai's sister franchise, . *This is the first season to feature a female Red Ranger in a Super Sentai Series. *During the time Kaoru replaced Takeru, it became the first time the amount of same-gender Sentai Rangers on a team equal (3 male, 3 female). While Dekaranger did have overall an equal amount of same-gender Rangers on the team, they did not all appear together at once. *Like Hurricanger, Shinkenger was not dubbed in South Korea. A Korean dub of Gaoranger called Power Rangers Jungle Force was shown in its place. However, Shinkenger still appeared in South Korea in the Korean dub of Kamen Rider Decade, due to the crossover between the two series, where they were known as Power Rangers Samurai Force. In Gokaiger dubbed in South Korea, Power Rangers Captain Force, Shinkenger is called Power Rangers Blade Force. *This is the first season in which a suit undergoes a gender change, as a skirt is added onto the Shinken Red suit when Kaoru replaces Takeru. This would become commonplace later in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, in which skirts are added to the suits of male Sentai warriors when a female Gokaiger changes into them, and vice versa. *This is the first season to have an all alliterative Sentai title. *This is the first series since Timeranger that had a power transfer occur in Sentai. **Although here, it wasn't permanent, and the original Red got his position back in the span of a few episodes. *Kayoko Shibata, also known as Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, made an appearance in episode twelve as a preschool teacher. *This series was almost the first since Choujin Sentai Jetman to not get adapted into Power Rangers, between RPM's end and the announcement of Power Ranger Samurai, a period of a few months. *This is the first Super Sentai series ever to be used completely for two seasons of Power Rangers; while the Zyuranger suits were used for all three seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the zords and monsters after season 1 came from its two successor shows, while Samurai and Super Samurai both used Shinkenger footage exclusively. *This is the first series to come before Gokaiger to get a Blu-Ray release. *The Shinkengers are the first team to have black leggings. References Official websites *Shinkenger at Toei.co.jp *Shinkenger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Shinkenger at Super-sentai.net Category:Mystic Arms